Nyx and Cassidy: Random Pairing Drabble
by Nyx Feral-child
Summary: Just a random pairing drabble for Nyx and James Cassidy
1. Nyx and Cassidy

Nyx and Cassidy: Random Pairing Drabble

Black storm clouds gathered on the horizon; The Storm was coming, coming to decimate everything on the island in a sort of purge or rebirth. Those who wanted to go back home would try their luck in riding The Storm off the island. Those who wanted to remain built Storm Shelters and prepared to wait it out. Those who wanted to die would merely stand outside when The Storm hit. Cassidy, who had spent all day building his family's Storm Shelter and stocking it, was relaxing after his hard day's work. He was sitting outside on his porch when a familiar person walked by.

"Hey there, Nyx." He greeted with a smile.

Nyx inclined her head in response, but didn't return the smile. She, instead, looked at the dark clouds. "Storm coming soon."

Cassidy nodded. "And I'm assuming you're preparing for it…somehow?" He gestured to her apparel.

Instead of being donned in her usual black and red furs or polymer armor, Nyx was dressed in simple, black hide clothing. She carried a simple bow and a couple of arrows in her hands.

"Nyx was going on hunt. Will need much food." She continued to look at the growing storm clouds. "Is going to be a long storm."

"I hope I'll be able to see you after it." Cassidy said.

Nyx just shrugged. "Is all in Tor and Fenris's paws. If is Nyx's time, is Nyx's time. Won't pretend to know fate… 'Sides…so many new people…not many to miss Nyx if Nyx…leaves."

"I would miss you." Cassidy said seriously.

Nyx scowled. "Don't flirt."

Cassidy shook his head. "No, not flirting, just the truth."

She stared at him with her gold eyes before slowly answering. "If Cassidy…left…Nyx would miss too."

Cassidy chucked and watched as Nyx suddenly looked away uncomfortably. She shuffled her feet and muttered –he heard the words "Nyx" and "cag nag*"- before dropping her equipment and stalking towards him.

Cassidy looked at her strangely, "Nyx?"

She didn't answer him. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him. Cassidy's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief, but he smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

She tasted sweet with a trace of spice and something he could only describe as fire. She flattened her hand against his chest and he thought she would push him away, but she didn't. Cassidy snaked his arm around Nyx's waist, testing how far she would permit him to go. He felt her stiffen and he immediately moved to release her, but she relaxed –surprising him further- and responded back by wrapping her arms around his neck, holding herself against him. They stayed like that until they were forced to separate for air.

"Does this mean I managed to tame the wild Nyx?" Cassidy asked breathlessly.

Nyx smirked. "Not even close."

Cassidy laughed. "Really now?"

"Wouldn't take long to prove Nyx not all tamed." Nyx's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Baby, you can take all the time you want." Cassidy winked.

Nyx smiled slyly and sauntered into his house, taking Cassidy -by his shirt front- with her.

Cag nag*- the wolf/varg word for crazy


	2. Nyx and Cassidy: Epilogue

Nyx and Cassidy: Pairing Drabble Epilogue

Red light shined through the window into the bedroom. Normally, the light would have been a signal to wake up and wrap up storm preparations, but considering how he had finally gone to sleep only about four hours ago, Cassidy didn't react to it. But, even with his eyes closed, he could still see the red hue of the light and almost sighed in frustration. The body next to him, however, gave a small hiss of annoyance and moved. The bed lowered and raised as the weight was removed. Cassidy didn't hear any footsteps on the wood flooring, but he heard muted foreign words and a soft "whoosh". The red hue was replaced with darkness.

The bed dipped slightly and warmth pressed against Cassidy's side. He shifted slightly and the warmth drew back, as if hesitating, but slowly settled back against him. After a moment, there was a content sigh and the warmth snuggled closer to him.

Cassidy chucked. "Are you actually snuggling with me, Nyx?"

Nyx snuggled closer and nodded against his chest. "Yes." She said. "Is alright?" She added shyly, moving away a little.

Cassidy chuckled again. He turned on his side to face her and wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her back. "Of course it's alright. You just surprised me. I didn't know you could be this...soft." He said the last word like a purr.

Nyx just snorted and lay beside him. After a couple moments, she hummed loudly and kissed Cassidy on the cheek before gently lifting his arm off of her. She slid off the bed and silently padded to the bedroom door, grabbing her clothes off the floor as she went.

Cassidy sat up. "Leaving so soon?"

Nyx nodded, throwing on her clothes. "Storm is almost here. Still need to hunt, then will hide...-she finished dressing- so you can see Nyx after storm."

Cassidy smiled. "I'll expect to see you first thing."

Nyx smiled back and turned to leave, but Cassidy stopped her. "Your bow and stuff might be gone. If you need another, you're free to take one from the storage box downstairs."

Nyx just shrugged. "Can do without."

"How's that?"

Nyx grinned wolfishly, "Nyx is Varg. Will hunt Varg way." She opened the door and was halfway out when Cassidy stopped her again.

"I meant what I said before...First thing after the storm, come find me, alright? Even if it's just to wave and say hi. At least then I'll know you're okay."

Nyx hesitated and looked back at him, her gold eyes staring straight into his blue ones. She put one hand over her heart and bowed slightly. "I promise you will see me after the storm." She took her hand off her heart and extended it toward him, palm up. She blushed and looked away. "Look out for me."

Without another word, she turned and left. Cassidy stared at the spot where she had been standing, speechless. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and winced. He raised a hand to the purplish, tender spot on his neck and smiled, rubbing it. A wolf's howl sounded. Cassidy laughed to himself, getting out of bed and dressing.

"Varg? Vixen or minx is more like it."


End file.
